Terala
Terala is a character exclusively featured within the Winx Club Comic Series. Her one and only appearance is in Issue 107: The Dark Sirens alongside her fellow Sirens as they try to kidnap and forcibly convert Niobe into becoming their fifth and final Siren needed to attain invulnerability. According to Teredor, the four Sirens, Terala included, were once beautiful queens who faithfully served Andros in ancient times. Appearance Terala has a dark skin tone, scarlet-colored hair that juts out on all sides and looks a lot like coral, scarlet eyes and lipstick. She wears a reddish-pink bra that resemble sea shells with coral-like straps and bits of red coral on her arms. She also has a long mermaid's tail that matches the color of her hair and sometimes appears to be more serpentine, like an eel's tail. Terala Full.png Terala Serpent Tail.png|Terala with a more serpentine tail. Personality Comics #107: The Dark Sirens Terala makes her debut alongside her Siren sisters in Issue 107 initially in a flashback as King Teredor explains the gravity of his wife's kidnapping to the Winx and his royal guards. Realizing what the moving stars of the Mermaid's Tail constellation meant, Teredor explains that a group of dark creatures known as the Dark Sirens emerge from the deepest depths of Andros' oceans whenever the stars of the constellation shine brightest in the sky. Using any body of water to get to the mainland, the four Sirens, Nazca, Terala, Unla and their leader, Limes, sneak into Niobe's bedroom through the fountain at the back and attack the cautious queen. As the Sirens drag her back into the depths with them, Limes leaves behind the coral necklace at the scene of the crime to signal their presence to any who come across the ransacked bedroom. After learning that the Dark Sirens only kidnap the Queens of Andros, the Winx realize that they plan to convert Niobe into their fifth and final Siren and Teredor reveals that they will gain complete invincibility if that were to happen. So, the Winx rush into the nearest ocean in their Harmonix to pursue the Sirens and rescue Niobe before it is too late. Upon entering the ocean waters, the Winx are met by a surprise attack at the hands of Terala and Unla, who use the surrounding coral as camouflage to confuse them further. They eventually manage to sneak behind Stella and Terala promptly blasts the Sun Fairy in the back, knocking her out cold. With the Winx now distracted by their concern for Stella's well-being, Terala and Unla return to their home in the Deep Blue. Terala appears again in the Deep Blue after the Winx sneak in to spy on them with the help of their Selkie friends. Here, Terala watches on as Limes demands for Niobe to forget her name and surrender herself to the darkness of the Deep Blue. Naturally, Niobe refuses her demands but Limes mocks her for believing she had any choice in the matter and goes on to explain the process in which Niobe will be converted into Asfodelia, the fifth and final Siren. That is until Terala and her sisters suddenly see Unla go down after being struck by a mysterious green glowing veil. Realizing that someone has broken into their home, the Sirens soon find themselves engaged in a heated battle with the Winx, but the battle requires so much of their attention that none of them are aware of the Selkies sneaking off with Niobe to return her to the surface. Eventually, the battle reaches a point where Limes is successful in spreading and intensifying the darkness of the Deep Blue enough to allow Terala and the other Sirens to join her in unleashing a powerful Convergence upon the Winx. Unfortunately, they quickly break formation after Flora invokes the will of the surrounding algae into glowing so brightly that it disorients the Sirens. Now open for a counterattack, the Sirens find themselves unable to hold back the spell that had been unleashed upon them: Aisha's Thirteenth Seal. With their defeat imminent, Limes demands to know who the fairy responsible for this is as Terala, Unla and Nazca struggle to keep her spell at bay. In response to Limes' demands, Aisha proclaims herself to be the Princess of Andros who the Sirens made a grave mistake in challenging and she intensifies her Thirteenth Seal to force the Sirens into the deepest part of the abyssal home where they are effectively banished for good. Magical Abilities As a creature of darkness, Terala, along with her Siren sisters, can utilize dark magic and, as stated by Teredor, has the ability to traverse any and all bodies of water to get from place to place regardless of whether their destination is underwater or not. Also, like all magical creatures, Terala can create generic shields and shoot generic magical blasts. She has also shown the ability to shoot sharp and poisonous quills from the palms of her hands. Uses of Magic *'Poisonous Quills ' Trivia *Though Limes is stated to be the youngest of the Sirens as the last ancient queen to be converted into one, it is unknown how old Terala is compared to her Siren sisters. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Underwater Category:Mermaids Category:Enemies Category:Underwater Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Andros Category:Royalty Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Queens